121615-Where-Are-We
allodicTemperament AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 15:57 -- AT: Nyarrlla AT: Guess wherre I am right now AT: If you guessed "gazing out into the inky void" you woulld be corrrect CC: I hadn't heard that part yet AT: Everryone ellse was returrned when they expected to be AT: Arri was so considerrate as to give me anotherr twenty fourr hourrs. AT: Herre. AT: In this room. CC: Twenty four hours for what? AT: Make a choice, of courrse. CC: What choice? AT: This is harrdlly the prroperr medium forr expllaining CC: Serios hasn't comb to the part of why you're involved yet AT: Nyarrlla AT: The morre imporrtant thing right now is AT: I'm reasonablly cerrtain things arre about to serriouslly escallate AT: Be carrefull CC: Ah shit CC: I take one nap CC: Eh, thanks for letting me know CC: I really appreciate it AT: Welll honestlly therre's not an awfull llot ellse forr me to do AT: I'm not surre what the goall of this is CC: Where are you? CC: And why were talking with Ari? AT: I was serrving as a mediatorr CC: For Aaisha? CC: And the deal she made? AT: She is my moirraill CC: Why did you let her? CC: And what happened to you? CC: Are you okay? AT: Nothing has happened to me AT: I am just waiting. AT: It was lless a matterr of llet and doing what I coulld to make surre that it wasn't as bad as was possiblle CC: Waiting for that choice, I assume CC: And yeah, I knew she'd have tried something to spring me free AT: Yes. AT: She was going to do something CC: This waspn't one of the better options I'd have thought she'd try AT: I know. CC: Now, we've got to find a way to spring you both CC: Hopefully with less deals AT: I harrdlly need to be sprrung AT: It's just a matterr of time CC: Until you get peer pressured by a horror terror? AT: Perrhaps AT: Orr perrhaps not AT: We willl see CC: I'm really sorry you got caught in this bullshit AT: I'lll find my way out of it CC: Are you certain? CC: I'm not gonna go behind your back and do it anyway AT: I'm surrre. CC: Only because this is a stellar example of why I shouldn't AT: Yes. AT: This is a good distance frrom ideall CC: Indeed CC: It's quite a ways away AT: I think at this point it's vanished overr the horrizon entirrelly CC: Damn that's far CC: And fast AT: And yet therre's so much farrtherr that it coulld go CC: Think we can catch up at all? AT: Do I strrike you as someone who gives up easilly CC: Well, whether we catch up or not, it won't be for lack of trying AT: I don't think that was everr the case. CC: You don't? AT: Parrt of LLife is the willl to perrseverre. CC: Oh? CC: Well that sounds nice AT: I suppose CC: It makes sense CC: Life being lively AT: Yes. CC: Hold onto that, I guess AT: That's the pllan CC: We'll get out of this in no time CC: Probably into a whole new clusterfuck, but we won't be in this one AT: That seems to be the patterrn CC: It is CC: It is and I hate it AT: Keep an eye on Serrios forr me AT: And keep him updated CC: Sure thing CC: Once I get up to date with all this AT: Tallk to Aaisha CC: I plan to as soon as she combs back online CC: I can feel a headache coming on CC: Where are you now? CC: the Archives? AT: Yes. -- cascadingCourtier CC changed their mood to OFFLINE -- -- cascadingCourtier CC changed their mood to CHUMMY -- -- cascadingCourtier CC changed their mood to ECSTATIC -- CC: Shit CC: Well... CC: At least it's not so bad there AT: I guess??? CC: It has a nice view AT: Is that a joke CC: Yes, obviously AT: Allrright AT: Just making surre. CC: Horror terrors and inky blackness don't typically make for good scenery AT: I'm not surre what you're into. CC: Fair enough, I did have it made so I could see out into the void CC: But that's only so I could see which terrors were watching me creepily AT: Welll I harrdlly have that option CC: Yeah, pehaps better to just put them out of mind for now CC: This'll all be over and done with soon enough AT: You say that AT: And yet CC: And yet, I actually have no idea CC: I'm just trying for optimism AT: I can harrdlly deny you that. CC: So I'm talking to Aaisha now AT: As am I CC: Please tell me it waspn't as bad of an idea at the time as it sounds AT: New inforrmation was revealled immediatelly afterr the fact AT: Because of courrse AT: Onlly so many options werre prresented CC: Of course CC: So you guys got played? AT: Nyarrlla, everryone is pllaying theirr own games. AT: We werre not necessarrilly dirrectlly pllayed, but AT: This coulld be verry bad AT: Orr it coulld be lless bad AT: That is up to Arri. CC: Indeed CC: Ari and I claimed each other as friends CC: I just hope Ari's actually sincere about that CC: And will let this all go easily AT: We're hoping that Arri is sincerre about a llot of things AT: Though I doubt they willl just llet it go AT: You misjudge theirr naturre, Nyarrlla CC: I'm still reaching for optimism, that's all AT: To make dealls is something that is demanded of what they arre AT: And to cast off a deall that's been made, I woulld wagerr, woulld requirre a separrate deall CC: Apparently it's too late for that CC: Talking to Ari, can't be undone AT: No shock therre. AT: LLeave it be, Nyarrlla. CC: Yeah, I will AT: Okay. CC: This is all so dumb AT: Yes. CC: And I think I just got convinced to make a deal of my own AT: What AT: Forr what AT: Why? AT: I mean I'm not surrprrised to be honest CC: Because my dreamself is currently being auctioned off to the whole furthest ring or something CC: After the failed summoning, they couldn't decide on the absolute worst punishment CC: Libby wasp a contender until that Scarlet business came to light CC: So she's out of the running CC: The deal is Ari would put their lot in to save me from the rest CC: In exchange for that grimdark stuff AT: I don't know if that's a good idea AT: Arri seems fine and alll, but AT: Ugh. CC: Yeah... CC: It's hopefully avoiding the worst of the terrors CC: But a single terror would have claim on both of my selves CC: Even if it is Ari CC: I mean, I'd be saddled with a terror anyway, I mite as well take the one I can be friends with, right? AT: I reallly don't know. CC: I'm wary, but also terrified of the alternative terrors AT: This is giving me a headache. CC: Sorry, rest or something CC: I'll mull this over with Serios AT: I can't rest herre CC: Right, sorry CC: I hope Aaisha can keep you adequate company CC: Maybe ask the handmaidens to visit you, or Libby AT: I don't know AT: Maybe AT: We'lll see CC: Better than sitting there "gazing out into the inky void" CC: Well, maybe, I don't know what you're into AT: I don't want to get them in trroublle. CC: That's fair CC: Visitation can't comb with too high a penalty can it? AT: LLibby isn't alllowed to say things that may affect a pllayerr making a deall. CC: Oh CC: Well shit CC: That's worrying AT: She's absollutelly burried in contrracts. CC: Not surprising, but still worrying AT: Welll, no. AT: Not surrprrising at alll CC: So is there anything else that's happened that I ought to know about? AT: I'm uncerrtain. AT: You've mentioned the things that seem imporrtant CC: Jack and Scarlet working together, horror terror deals, and horror terrors making deals with Jack and maybe Scarlet AT: Yes. CC: Okay CC: This is fucking terrible AT: Yes. AT: But wait AT: I suspect that it willl get worrse. CC: What do you think will happen to make it worse? AT: I'm unsurre. CC: Because you don't know what could go wrong or you don't know what /else/ could go wrong that hasn't already? AT: Welll it's morre that therre arre many AT: Many AT: Ways that it coulld get worrse. CC: Too many CC: Just hoping it doesn't get worse in every way all at once AT: That woulld harrdlly be interresting CC: Yeah, there wouldn't be much to do if we ran out of reasons to panic AT: Yes. CC: ((sorry this is still going on)) CC: There's always the chance that after the panic and strife, we could have peace AT: Isn't that the goall? CC: Heh, yeah, yeah it is CC: Still attainable, too AT: Obviouslly CC: I would hope so AT: Yes. CC: Speaking of all that panic and strife though, I think I'm gonna go nose dive into it AT: Why CC: Because that goal can still be achieved AT: Grrreat. AT: That's harrdlly the way to fix it, unlless yourr goall is llosing yourrsellf and taking us with you CC: I'm not really gonna throw myself into an obvious clusterfuck AT: I'lll be the judge of that CC: If anyone is primed to do something like that, it's the self appointed hero CC: Minus the whole, being trapped in the archives as you are now AT: ... Nyarrlla, you know as welll as I do that this is the best pllace to do that. AT: Orr, no. You don't. AT: Haha. AT: The chance is verry much therre. AT: Being offerred. CC: Will you take it? AT: I don't have an answerr forr that. CC: You know what they say, die the hero or live to see yourself beecomb the villain CC: Or live as a hero because that phrase isn't absolute AT: Arri has lliterrallly said those worrds to me. CC: It's a popular quote CC: Must be from universes passed CC: Maybe Ari knows about your hero complex AT: You trrully arre a deductive masterrmind. CC: I'm flattered, it means a lot coming from such a brave heroine AT: It's absollutelly been earrned, of courrse. CC: How kind of you. I only do the best I can, can't help that it's so much better than the rest AT: Cerrtainlly, you must be one of the most competent trrollls that I know of. AT: That's harrdlly yourr faullt, it's just parrt of yourr naturre. AT: To constantlly succeed, of courrse. CC: Of course CC: Can't let myself fall short next to a hero of your calibre or your excalibur CC: All heroic with your cape billowing in the wind AT: I don't have my cape with me, actuallly. AT: It's busy adorrning the emprress. CC: So legendary even an empress wants to wear your cape AT: And yourr jacket, of courrse. CC: Clearly we're some kind of cut above the rest CC: Trolls of a differant breed AT: It's verry much obvious to anyone, reallly. CC: Really CC: We glow like rainbowdrinkers CC: Light up the night CC: Or, darken the day maybe AT: The night willl be as day. AT: One way orr anotherr. CC: Your determination will find a way AT: Not without yourr cunning and willes. CC: We can't work together, we'd be too powerful AT: It'd be cheating. CC: There'd be nothing to challenge us CC: Not that there's much that can AT: Wherre's the fun, if therre's no competition. CC: Watching the other chumps panicking at the sight of us? CC: Ah, but heros like you have strong morals CC: Gotta give the others a fighting chance AT: LLet them face theirr death noblly. CC: At least they'd die with honor AT: It'd be morre enterrtaining that way, too. CC: Partly because it must be an honor to stain your blade CC: That thing is legendary AT: But to be brrutallized by a trrolll llike yourrsellf? The highest sorrt of gllorry. CC: Yeah, trolls who face me get the honor of my fists touching them directly AT: Orr being grraced by yourr horrns. CC: Yeah, they're pretty huge, on Alternia I made a lot of trolls jealous AT: I'm surre. CC: It's a wonder that you lived to far from everyone CC: Trolls would die just to stand over you AT: It's trrue. CC: Granting you shade with their height CC: Maybe they did die CC: You faced whole hordes of undead AT: The jourrnall was indeed perrillous, many coulld have been llost in theirr pillgrrimages. CC: They wouldn't let death stop them, clearly CC: They had to persevere CC: Even in death, your Life wasp their everything AT: I can harrdlly bllame them, reallly. AT: Theirr onlly mistake was not considerring you. AT: A much easierr jourrney, to be surre. CC: I don't know, I had an army of bees surrounding my hive AT: Surrelly the onlly thing prrotecting you frrom yourr devoted folllowerrs. CC: Yeah, sometimes they get too desperate AT: LLooking forr any sign of acknowlledgement frrom yourr fine cerrullean gaze. AT: To vallidate theirr worrth as trrollls. CC: A troll can't spend a full day at home without troll sneaking passed the bees to climb in my respite block window CC: ((I can't*)) AT: They onlly want yourr bllessing AT: And perrhaps some of yourr bllood, to carrry with them forr alll of its powerr AT: The deep bllue shade CC: And I have to give it to them. For I am but a humble blueblood, the most humble in fact. AT: I know none so genuinelly humblle, of alll that I know. AT: Who coulld so easilly cllaim a higherr pllace, if they so chose. CC: Not many are worthy enough for you to know CC: I wade through the rabble on your behalf CC: I'll recommend you trolls that mite be worth the time of day for you AT: Trrully a bllessing. AT: Forrtunatelly, yourr job is made much easierr now. CC: Most of the empire wasp undeserving of us anyway AT: Theirr lloss is trriviall, reallly. CC: Without us, what did they have to live for? AT: The hopes of brringing us back, perrhaps. AT: Bearring nothing in theirr vascullarr pumps but the hope of ourr eventuall gllorrious returrn. CC: They tell our tales and wait for millenia CC: Our descendants would be like our prophets AT: I woulld expect nothing lless. CC: They name constellations after us CC: They may even rename constellations after us AT: Haven't they done that allrready? CC: Have they? CC: I wasp too occuwith the planets named after us to pay attention to the stars named after us CC: ((occupied)) AT: I'lll have to check with one of the space pllayerrs to be absollutelly cerrtain. AT: It seems llike a given, though. CC: Yeah, it's just a thing that has to happen CC: The universe can't go on without us being involved somewhere AT: Why shoulld we llet it? AT: We're benevollent, and woulldn't currse it to do otherrwise. CC: Yes, the poor universe frog CC: Croaking alone without it's favorite trolls CC: Clearly why this planet cursed me CC: Even the new universe wanted to be like me AT: It alll seems so obvious, now. CC: I'm not cursed, they all just want to be blessed AT: Welll, of courrse. AT: It woulld be a prrivilledge to even have any simillarrities with you. CC: The same for you, no, you're much more revered CC: No one would dare be too similar to you CC: They couldn't handle it CC: You are the most unique troll AT: But to dupllicate my appearrance woulld be much simpllerr than to copy yourrs. CC: Imitation is the highest form of flattery CC: I wonder how many imposters you must've had AT: Fewerr than those who woulld have attempted to recrreate yourr image, I'm surre. CC: Only because I wasp a famous socialite CC: I made sure they all knew od your legendary heroic deeds AT: Without yourr efforrts, I'm cerrtain, many woulld have llanguished in the bellief that alll the reall herroes had died out llong ago. AT: A herroic efforrt in and of itsellf, reallly. CC: All the other heroes paled in comparison to you CC: So of course, they ended their heroic careers CC: Didn't want to be in your way AT: They werre made extrraneous. AT: But such is prrogrress CC: Survival of the fittest CC: You were the best and they were just the rest AT: As it goes. CC: As it should be AT: As it must be CC: As it will be AT: Regarrdlless, as nostallgic as this is, I haven't even attempted rest since llong beforre this wholle mess happened, and if therre arre to be furrtherr negotiations I feell as though taking them up whille addlled may be a bad idea. CC: Yeah, I imagine rest is the most ideal of preparations you can make for this right now CC: So I'll leave you to it, rest well -- cascadingCourtier [CC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 04:20 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla